Different Doll chapter 1
by Kirey Zaoldyck
Summary: Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan ini semua. Hanya demi sebuah membalaskan demdam yang tidak pasti, aku rela mengotori tanganku. Dan menjadi boneka bagi pemiliknya, akankah aku bisa bahagia?


DIFFERENT DOLL chapter 1

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic By Kirey Zaoldyck

Rated : M

.

.

.

Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Selalu membunuh orang yang bahkan mungkin baru kuketahui tidak semuanya salah. 'Dia' yang sudah menjerumuskanku dalam lubang kehidupan yang hina ini. Bahkan 'dia' menghancurkan kehidupan dan kebahagiaanku.

Aku memang bodoh, selalu menurut apa yang 'dia' perintahkan kepadaku. Seperti sebuah boneka yang selalu pasrah jika majikannya berbuat apapun kepadanya. Aku memang sudah seperti boneka, namun aku berbeda dengan boneka lainnya.

Hingga aku bertemu 'dirimu' dan menyadari seharusnya 'dia' lah yang harus menanggung semua ini. Semua penderitaan ini seharusnya ia tanggung dengan setimpal bukan?

.

.

.

.

Konoha, kota Megapolitan yang berada di Jepang. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Kota itu adalah kota yang indah, nyaman, dan asri. Namun dibalik itu semua, Konoha menyimpan sebuah Kisah yang mungkin akan membuat orang-orang yang menyebutnya nyaman, indah dan asri menarik kata-katanya.

Di sebelah ujung Kota Konoha, terdapat sebuah Mansion bergaya Eropa klasik yang sangat megah. Disana kau dapat melihat pancuran yang menghiasi bagian depan Mansion itu dan gerbang yang tinggi. Tapi, keadaan Mansion itu berbanding terbalik dengan sebagaimana kelihatannya.

Mansion yang bergaya Eropa klasik itu warnanya sudah memudar dan dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar, pancuran yang seharusnya terlihat indah dan memancurkan air yang jernih terlihat menjijikan dengan air berwarna hijau, karena sudah lama tidak dibersihkan. 1bulan? 6bulan? Atau 1tahun? Ah, mungkin lebih lama dari itu. Bahkan pagar besi yang terlihat kokoh nampat berkarat dan menjadi sarang laba-laba.

Konon katanya, Mansion itu dulunya adalah Markas Belanda yang menjajah Jepang. Dan terdapat seorang putri Jepang yang ditahan dalam Mansion itu, namun putri itu tewas karena dibunuh setelah diperkosa oleh prajurit Belanda. Namun itu hanya mitos kan?

-_*DIFFERENT DOLL*_-

"Hoi Teme!" Sapa pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna orange dan berkulit tan –Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn." Balas pemuda berambut emo dan dipanggil Teme itu. (Ga usah disebutin, juga udah pada tahu -,- *Reader : Lagian juga ngga nanya.)

"Hah Teme, terkadang aku binggung padamu. Kau itu manusia asal Bumi bukan sih? Bahasamu berbeda sekali dengan kita yang asal dari Bumi as-li!" seru Naruto sambil menekan kata 'asli.

"Dobe," yang disebut Teme itu –Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku malah ragu yang bukan dari Bumi itu adalah dirimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa Teme? Bahasaku tidak ada yang salah? Kenapa harus aku yang bukan berasal dari bumi?"

". . . . . ." Sasuke tetap diam.

"Hoi Temeeee, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau mau tau, Dobe?"

"Hmm," Naruto pun mengangguk

"Karena,… tidak ada Manusia bumi yang sangat bodoh sepertimu. Kau tahu Dobe, mungkin kau itu alien yang tersesat sehingga otakmu itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali di Bumi." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

" . . . . . " Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya barusan. (L:Otak loe lemot banget -,- *Ditendang Naruto FC, L:Hwaaa.. Gomenn *Syukurin, EGP!)

Sasuke pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan perkatannya. Dan tak lama kemudian….

"Sialan kau Temeee! Awas ya Kau! Tapi, perasaan Cuma baru tadi Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu padaku. Ah, sial! Harusnya aku rekam perkataanya barusan! Biar aku menang taruhan sama Kiba! Arrrgghhh!" Geram Naruto yang hampir membuat frustasi.

*Well, disini ceritanya Naruto taruhan dengan Kiba. Taruhannya, Jika Sasuke mengatakan satu kalimat yang terdiri dari 10kata atau lebih, dialah yang memenangkan taruhan.

-_*DIFFERENT DOLL*_-

Di tempat lain, disebuah Mansion yang sudah sangat tidak terawat namun tetap berdiri kokoh di penghujung hutan, disanalah terdapat sebuah Balkon kamar yang terdapat di lantai dua Mansion itu. Dan disanalah, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang terlihat pucat dan mempunyai wajah bak Dewi Fortuna yang memakai baju Khas Lady Royal dari Eropa berwarna hitam. Dan raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Yang ada hanyalah wajah datar yang terbingkai oleh wajah rupawan layaknya sebuah boneka.

Sebenarnya siapakah gadis itu? Apakah ia benar-benar sebuah boneka?

"Sakura! Cepat kemari!"

Gadis itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah boneka. Ia sama dengan manusia lainnya, bernafas, bergerak dan juga jika dipanggil ia akan segera menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Lalu gadis itu-Sakura ia meninggalakan balkon tersebut dan segera keluar kamar. Langkah demi langkah ia lewati. Membuat suara sepatu yang cantik itu berdecit.

Tap Tap Tap

"Ada apa Kaa-sama?" Tanya Sakura pada wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya balik wanita yang masih cantik dan anggun itu sembari tersenyum.

"Maaf Kaa-sama, ada yang harus saya lakukan terlebih dahulu," ungkap Sakura bohong.

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, aku punya misi untukmu."

"Misi?"

"Ya, misi. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai misi ini." Ungkap Tsunade, wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apa misi yang harus saya lakukan?"

Lalu Tsunade mendekati Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat serius tidak ada senyum yang ia tampilkan sebelumnya.

"Seperti biasanya, bunuh orang itu. Bunuh Uchiha Madara yang juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan Kakakmu, Haruno Ryn. Jangan Lepaskan dia Sakura, bunuhlah seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Tsunade.

Sakura masih diam tanpa ekspresi, dia memang sudah biasa melakukan ini semua. Membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya, Haruno Ryn.

"Baik, Kaa-sama." Sakura pun membungkuk dan menuju kekamarnya.

Setelah Sakura hilang dibalik pintu, Tsunade menyeringai. Sebegitu gampangnyakah menghabisi nyawa orang dengan hanya mengandalkan sebuah 'boneka hidup? Ia bisa menghabisi musuhnya dengan satu kali perintah. Tsunade yakin besok pagi pasti akan berita tentang kematian Uchiha Madara, rivalnya dalam bisinis. Tunggu dulu, Boneka hidup? Rival bisnis.

-_*DIFFERENT DOLL*_-

Matahari telah tenggelam, dan Bulan telah menyinari diangkasa. Waktu pun telah menunjukan pukul 00.01 namun, seorang gadis memakai baju Lolita merah-hitam beserta topeng dan jubah terlihat keluar dari sebuah Mansion.

Langkahnya yang tenang, mewakili perasaanya jika saat ini ia tidak mempunyai beban apapun. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu melangkah dengan langkahnya yang tenang dan anggun. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona karenanya. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik langkah tenangnya itu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam saku dress Lolitanya. Yaitu, sebilah pisau lipat.

Uchiha Mansion 00.04 a.m

"Engghh," lengguh seseorang yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya..

"Teme, Hoi Teme!" ucap seseorang itu –Naruto kepada sahabat disebehnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Oh ayolah Temee, aku sudah kebelet."

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke geram.

"Ishh, Teme ayolahh aku takut."

". . . . ."

Sasuke bukannya menjawab ia malah mengambil bantal guling dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan itu.

"Kau, memang sahabat setiaku Teme! Saking setianya kau tidak mau mengantarku ke toilet. Menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk pergi ke toilet. Karena sialnya, kamar mandi Sasuke-Teme sedang rusak krannya.

KRIETT

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju kamar mandi dibawah. Karena memeng kamar Sasuke ada di lantai dua.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari acara membuang hajatnya. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

Tap Tap Tap

"Suara apa itu? Kayak suara langkah kaki," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Tap Tap Tap

Entah kenapa semaikin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh dan berhenti. Naruto yang takut hantu pun segera lari menuju kamar Sasuke. Tapi, samar-samar ia melihat sebuah bayangan dari depan kamar Jii-sannya Sasuke dari bajunya, Naruto menduga ia seorang Maid di Mansion ini. Uchiha Madara.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Teme! Teme bangun! Teme" perintah Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Ck, Dobe! Tak bisakah kau diam? Mati saja." geram Sasuke

"Teme, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Hn?"

"Ih, bahasamu itu. Tapi itu tidak penting, Teme apakah disini ada Maid yang bekerja sampai malam atau bahkan menginap?" Tanya Naruto

"Dobe, kurasa kau sakit." Ujar Sasuke santai lalu tidur lagi.

"Teme! Kali ini aku seriusss!"

"Ck, baiklah Dobe apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya disini ada Maid yang bekerja sampai larut malam begini atau mungkin menginap?"

"Tidak ada satu pun Maid yang bekerja sampai larut, apalagi menginap." Jelas Sasuke

"Tapi, tadi aku melihat seorang Maid loh Sasuke."

"Kau berkhayal."

"Tidak! Aku pasti benar. Aku tidak akan salah," tegas Naruto

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar, Sasuke dan Naruto pun kaget dan saling berpandangan.

"Teme, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn."

"Sepertinya itu dari kamar Madara Jii-san. Apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu…"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah melesat keluar kamar menuju kamar kakekknya, Madara.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!"

BRAKK

"Uhuk..uhuk… si-siapa k-kau?" Tanya Madara pada perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku Tuan, toh kau juga akan mati." Ucap seseorang dihadapannya.

"Ap.. uhuk..pa m-maumu?" Kata Madara sementara mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah akibat seseorang didepannya telah membantingnya ke lemari.

"Kematianmu,"

"Apa?"

"Mati kau!"

Lalu seseorang itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku baju Lolitanya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada jantung Madara. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di kamar Uchiha Madara.

"Jii-sann!" Teriak SasuNaru.

"Cih, mengganggu saja."

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Sasuke

"Tak penting kau tahu siapa aku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tajam dan menusuk.

"Teme, dia lebih dingin darimu," ucap Naruto

"Diam, Dobe. Lalu kau! Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau dia mati," ujar Sakura sembari mengacungkan pisaunya kearah Madara.

"Hentikan!"

"Hn?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tertegun, karena ternyata kata 'Hn' nya itu dipakai oleh orang lain juga.

"Kenapa kau mau membunuh kakekku?"

"Karena, dia telah membunuh kakakku,"

Hening,,

Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa kakekknya yang ia kenal sebagai sosok panutan dan bijaksana. Ternyata dia seorang…

"Aku, uhuk…tidak pernah mem- .. uhuk.. bunuh siapapun!" ucap Madara

"Oh, ya?"

"Kakek benar, tidak mungkin kakekku seorang pembunuh!" tegas Sasuke

"Coba kau ingat lagi, Tuan bijaksana."

TWIWWIT TWIWWIT

"Cih,"

Karena suara sirine Polisi, Sakura pergi melalui jendela namun sebelum itu. Sasuke berhasil membuka Jubah yang menutupi kepala Sakura. Dan surai merah muda yang indah itu pun terlihat.

"Ryn?" lirih Madara dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tsudzuku^^


End file.
